Smithereenes
by LightIsTheKey14
Summary: Mutants are popping up everywhere, and Xavier is forced to set up a new school. Hank and Jordan McCoy are sent to it, only to find that danger is lurking near. Remake of "The Mark". Explanation inside! R&R, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1   The Begining

**Hey guys! Uh... I am completely re-making this story, so please bear with me. I was re-reading it, and I like the plot, but since this was my second story ever, it sucked. So I'm re-writing it! Yay! So, here goes. Please keep in mind, this story is way alternate universe, and Beast has a sister. Don't ask, just go with it. Thanks. Enjoy!**

**)()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()(()()()()()()()()**

This is the tale of two mutants, brother and sister. Hank McCoy, the eldest of the two, was a wonderful big brother, and Jordan, well, she tried to not drive him crazy. He was always telling her stories, which was part of the reason she liked to be around him. He always had a story to tell. His favorite, was a tale of a family with two children, and their parents. The parents, upon finding out that their children where mutants, became very scared of them. Who can blame them? No one wants to claim that "ape feet" came from their side of the family.

I wouldn't want to claim it either. Shame I was stuck with it.

Hello, nice to meet you, stop staring at my feet, my face is up here.

I have such a fun life.

My name is Jordan, nice to meet you, don't make me say it.

I figured I'd start from the top on this story, if you can't tell. I might as well. This is quite a confusing story! And to think, I'm only twelve. What had you done at twelve? Ridden your first roller-coaster? Kissed your first boy? Probably not dealt with a murderer, but, well, it's a family thing.

I'm ahead of myself again.

Hi, I'm Jordan.

There, now we can start fresh.

That morning started out like any other. I woke up and rushed downstairs in attempt to beat Logan to breakfast. There was only so much bacon, definitely not enough to share between the two of us.

"Huh, beat ya, twerp," Logan growled.

What? I'm not the fastest runner, okay?

"Whatever," I replied, ready to rip his head off.

My eighteen year old brother Hank came stumbling down the stairs just as the clock hit seven thirty.

"Mornin'" he mumbled, trying no to fall asleep standing up.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

After breakfast, it was off to our first day at the new building.

Ick, I forgot to explain that.

Okay, here goes.

Mutants have been popping up everywhere, and I mean **everywhere**. There are too many that just can't make it to this campus, so Professor X decided to make a new building in Ohio. Brilliant. And guess who was being sent there. Go on, guess.

Me.

Well, Hank too, which made thing a little easier, since we're stuck like glue around here.

It's took what seemed like forever to build too, so it was guaranteed to be awesome.

If I remember anything, it's that the drive there was terrible. I got stuck in the car with my brother, which in my opinion, is about as safe as dancing on a mine field. He has, issues, with driving normally, and insists on driving with his feet. Even still!

"Please _try_ and drive like a normal human being," I demanded.

"Oh, come on. I wouldn't do it, if I didn't have to," he reminded me, " I know how much it bugs you."

A evil smirk crept across his face.

"ugh..."

I don't feel as if I need to document the car ride. You guys have read in cars before. You sit, your brother rambles about things only guys care about, and you try and tune him out.

()()()(()()()()()()()()

The building was huge. I just want to point that out. I thought the other building was big, but this was at least twice that size.

"Well, there it is..." Hank mumbled in amazement.

"Yep."

I didn't know what to think at the time.

"It sure is big."

Now, looking back on it, I wish I had said something a little more spontaneous at that time. Maybe I could have, I don't know, lightened the mood a little? Yeah, that would've been good about then. Oh well, too late now.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," he assured, sending a light punch in the arm my way.

"Yeah, if we don't get too terribly lost first..."

"Don't worry," came a voice, "It looks smaller from the inside."

Professor X was standing beside Logan, watching us.

If you couldn't tell, the voice was him.

Ugh, I need to be nicer. My apologies.

I turned and watched them watch us. It was very strange.

"See you runts later," Logan said gruffly, turning to leave.

"Where ya goin'?" I asked. He was always so fun to mess with.

"I don't know, but I'm sure as heck not staying here," he replied gruffly.

Xavier frowned at his tone, but no one really noticed.

"We should probably go in," Hank pointed out. You could almost smell the fear on him.

Wolverine taught me everything I know.

"You two will do great," Xavier encouraged, patting me on the back, before heading off into a door around the back of the building.

()()(()()())))()()

We slowly entered the building to find great masses of mutants talking, trying to figure out where to go.

"You know, I figured they would have made this a little more organized..." I whispered to Hank, who nodded, though it was evident he wasn't paying any attention to me. Which was fine.

"Auditorium?" he asked me, after seeing where everyone was headed.

I nodded, and we began to make our way there.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()(()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()(**

**And with that, my friends, chapter one. Whadda ya think? I like it. I think it's got spunk. But, I'm just a author, and my opinion doesn't matter, so I would really appreciate it if you guys told me yours! Keep in mind, this is a re-make of "The Mark", also written by me, so, just, I don't know, don't ax murder me and eat my remains! I like life! **

**Anyways, please review, and, thanks for reading. :D- LightIsTheKey14**


	2. Chapter 2 School

**Hey guys. Erm... so, this is chapter two! Exciting, right? Yeah, I know it is. Have you guys seen the Avengers? It's pretty awesome! Sorry, just thought I'd point that out. I'm typing this at 11:37 at night, I have right to be a little random. This is bugging me, and not letting me sleep, (like I would anyways! Pft...) so I am forced to type. You guys can thank my subconance. Your welcome.**

**)())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()**

We found our way into the auditorium, and sat down in the only two seats left. We where there to help! You would think they would at least save us seats! Whatever, that's not important now anyways.

Beside me, a girl sat trying to levitate her notebook, and failing epically.

"Hey," I said.

See, that's called thinking ahead. I needed someone to show me where to go, and if I had a "friend", she would show me.

Thinking ahead. Try it sometime.

"Hey," she replied, not even looking up.

There went the "friends" idea.

I looked to the middle of the auditorium, and saw Xavier waiting for everyone to be quiet.

That was my cue.

I whistled as loud as I could, making the girl sitting beside me jump and drop her notebook.

The room fell quiet.

Xavier nodded my way, and began to speak.

"Welcome fellow mutants. It is an honor to welcome you to the new 'Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters'."

I noticed the girl snicker at the name. I must admit, they could do better...

Xavier paused, and a terrible squawk came from the microphone.

He eventually got the thing to shut up.

"Your house information will be with your teachers. Thank you, and have a nice day."

"Did I miss something?" I asked Hank.

"Probably," he nudged me, "you usually do.."

"Hey!"

"Do you guys know where class 108 is?" the girl asked us, with a smarty glint in her voice.

She figured we wouldn't know.

Yeah, I don't like people like that.

Hank pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose to add effect to his answer.

"Fallow me, ladies," he said suavely.

)()()()()(()())(

As usual, my brother knew where he was going, and the girl and I got to class on time.

It wasn't a real class that day though. Kind of a filler, so we could get used to the school before really doing anything.

I sat in a seat right next to the window, where I wouldn't have to pay much attention to anything.

Beside me sat a tall blond girl in shorts and a tank top.

In December.

Shorts, a tank top, in December.

I had right to think she was crazy.

"What do _you _want?" she asked, once she noticed me looking her way.

"Aren't you, I don't know, cold?"

"Oh trust me, I am," she said as she touched my desk, making ice crystals spread across the top, "Cold doesn't bother me."

"I can tell..." I mumbled, picking at the ice with my pencil.

"The name's Jordan," I said, pointing to myself with the end of my pencil.

Poor pencil.

"Carly," she spat.

Why couldn't there be any semi-normal people there?

Oh yeah. Mutant school.

"What class do _you _have next?" Carly asked.

I glanced down at my "schedule", which had turned into a doodle paper in the car.

"English. You?"

"Same."

"Cool."

Our teacher walked in wearing six inch heels and a red dress.

"Hello class, my name is Mrs. Parker, and I'll be your homeroom and math teacher this year. Now to start off I'll take roll… Rena Adams,"

The girl that I met in the gym raised her hand.

The list of names was practically unending, or at least, it seemed that way.

After roll was called, and Mrs. Parker told us she was sure we would be a great homeroom, we all parted ways.

Then the day got interesting.

To start off, the English room was half was across the building. I'm sure you've seen that before. Having to make a mad dash to class, or wherever, just so you're not late. And then, when you are late, back down the longest hallway ever to get to the office to get a tardy slip.

True madness.

And so, I fallowed Carly to the right room. At least _she _knew where she was going. This is the bad part. Just as I was walking in, a whole sea of people flooded in over me, trampling me in the doorway.

And with that, folks, is why I was sure this was going to be a long year.

From what I could tell, our English teacher was crazy. I walked in to find him burning targets with his eyes! Which was smart. Flames and twelve-year-olds. Best idea of the year.

But you get my point.

It really wasn't the power that scared me though. It was the fact that I couldn't see his eyes, and there was no way of telling where he was aiming. He knew that, and he was smiling about it.

I tried not to look at him when I sat down.

()()()()()()()()()

My other classes where surprisingly similar. Crazy teachers, odd students, a dragon...

Don't ask. Let's just say shape-shifters and chili peppers don't mix.

After school, I met Hank at the front entrance.

"So, how's your day?" he asked.

"... crazy. And yours?"

"Amassing..."

At least he had fun.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked, assuming he would know.

Don't think bad of me, it's just that he usually does.

"Here," he said, handing me a paper, and walking to his car.

"Directions? What the-"

"To our "house"." he explained, opining my door for me.

"Thank ya,"

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**And chapter two everybody! You're welcome! Uh... Thanks for reading! Please review! XD-LightIsTheKey14**


End file.
